shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jōichirō Yukihira
}} Jōichirō Yukihira (幸平 城一郎 Yukihira Jōichirō) is the father of Sōma Yukihira. Formerly known as Jōichirō Saiba (才波 城一郎 Saiba Jōichirō) he was a 69th Tōtsuki Generation student, a former resident of the Polar Star Dormitory, and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. For unknown reasons he did not graduate from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, but Jōichirō still became a world famous chef before settling down in Sumiredōri Shopping District to open his own restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira. Appearance Jōichirō has a long dark hair which is swept back, save for a single group of bangs that hangs over his face down to his chin, Even when cooking, all of his hair is tied back except for that one strand. His eyes are sharper and more serious than his son and he has a slight beard on his chin. His body is well toned and generally wears form fitting shirts and pants. His outfit when shown are usually his standard Yukihira cooking uniform or a professional white chef's uniform when cooking in New York. Upon his return to Polar Star Dormitory, he wore a tight black shirt and slacks. In his youth, Jōichirō overall appearance resembles Sōma's current appearance. His hair was just as unkempt but missing his signature long bang and much shorter. His eyes were much more relaxed and carefree. Unlike Gin, Jōichirō's coat was always unbuttoned, his tie was rarely tied up to his neck and his undershirt was always open. Personality Like his son, Jōichirō is laid back but professional and has a serious side that emerges whenever he is cooking. His passion for cooking knows no bounds and his skill is world famous to the point that a high priest would disobey his beliefs and religion to eat his cooking, despite the religious consequences. As the sole parental figure in Sōma's life, he is a mentor, teacher, and rival to his son, though he never pushed Sōma to become a chef, allowing Sōma to develop that interest on his own. Jōichirō is, if anything, supportive of his son and the two share the same habit of creating horrible dishes. He purposely left home to work in New York so Sōma would have to attend Tōtsuki and motivated him by telling him that he needs to succeed in Tōtsuki if he ever wants to surpass him. Despite this, Jōichirō does occasionally like to see Sōma stressed and frustrated by challenging him to many cook-offs which have always ended in Jōichirō's victory. Again though, this is to show Sōma how much more he has to grow. During his time at Tōtsuki he held the title of "Asura" and was even the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. He was much more relaxed and carefree but still retained his horrible experimental cooking habit even back then. Fumio noted that because of his nature in his youth, he lost many Shokugekis because of his lack of drive or simply underestimating his opponents due to his own laziness. Still, Jōichirō was a main driving force and a pioneer of the Polar Star Golden Era, but unlike his fellow Polar Star friend Gin Dōjima who Fumio compared to a loyal dog, Jōichiro is likened to a stray cat for his wandering habits. History Originally known as Jōichirō Saiba, Jōichirō was a legendary Tōtsuki student who passed the academy tests with little difficulty. He passed Fumio Daimidō's entrance exam into the Polar Star Dormitory and became one of the central pillars of the Polar Star Golden Era. His skill was unrivaled and he eventually earned the title of "Asura" while at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Along with his fellow 69th Generation Polar Star friend Gin Dōjima, Jōichiro eventually entered the Elite Ten Council, earning the 2nd seat just below Gin. The two also faced off against each other in the final round of their Autumn Election. He also became acquainted with a 74th Generation Polar Star student, Jun Shiomi whom he used as a taste tester for many of his experimental dishes. Though Jōichirō remembered those times fondly, Jun did not. For some reason, Jōichirō did not graduate from Tōtsuki, but this did not stop him from becoming a very famous person in the culinary world. After departing from Tōtsuki, Jōichirō became a freelance chef, traveling the world, learning various cooking techniques and acquiring special ingredients from different cultures. His fame reached all corners across the globe from America to Europe, his dishes became the subject of legends. Around the age of 23, Jōichirō was married and had a newborn son, Sōma Yukihira. At the current time, his wife is no longer present in his life, but it has been alluded that she is deceased sometime while Sōma was still young. During his early fatherhood, he eventually took up the last name Yukihira and begun to run a small special of the day shop Restaurant Yukihira in the Sumiredōri Shopping District. His shop became a local favorite by people of all ages. Still, Jōichirō from time to time would still work for many important people around the world. At the age of 33, Jōichirō worked and cooked for the Nakiri family. While he cooked there, he met Erina Nakiri who was enthralled by his cooking and cool personality. During that time, his cooking stood out among the various other chefs she had met over the course during her life. To Erina, Jōichirō was the very image of culinary perfection and was a significant impact in her life. The two took a picture together which remains Erina's greatest treasure. Soon though, Jōichirō left the Nakiri mansion, returning to Restaurant Yukihira to continue to work there. As Sōma grew up, he eventually developed an interest in cooking, even stating that he wanted to be a better chef than him. Jōichirō initially dismissed Sōma's statement as an innocent declaration and even thought that his son would give up after he lost to him in a few cooking duels. However Sōma, even in defeat, stubbornly refused to give up. Jōichirō taught Sōma very little in terms of cooking skills, but Sōma continued to learn culinary skills from watching his father operate his restaurant. Eventually, seeing his son's progress, he allowed him to create his own dish for the Yukihira menu. Though he said that Sōma's cooking was good, his son lacked the skill or the source of motivation to cook a dish that was perfect. In another flashback, Sōma was bogged by a huge surge of customers. Unable to keep up the pace and his nerves getting the best of him, the inexperienced Sōma felt his hands go numb and his mind went blank. Jōichirō employed a tactic to calm his son down by clapping hard on Sōma's hands. Confused over the action, he learned that panic and lack of self-confidence due to unexpected pressure is a chef's greatest weakness in Jōichirō's mind. He advised that if Sōma finds himself in a similar situation again, he should use his imagination to plan through it. This one line influenced Sōma through various challenges despite daunting handicaps and restrictions throughout his life at Tōtsuki. He also kept his father's hand clapping technique in mind in case any of his partners needed the same boost. Sometime after Sōma entered his 6th year of school, Jōichirō began a long tradition of challenging his son to cooking duels to see who could make a better dish. Over the course of a few years, Jōichirō held a 488 consecutive winning streak without a single loss. Plot Jōichirō's Decision Main article: First Shokugeki Arc Sōma started his 489th cooking duel against Jōichirō, but once again was in the end of a decisive defeat. Just as the Restaurant Yukihira closed for the night, an urban planner, Yaeko Minegasaki, entered trying to convince the Yukihiras to sell their shop but Sōma spoke on behalf of the restaurant, burning her business card on the grill and declaring that they would only close up the shop if they could not fulfill a customer's request. The next day, Jōichirō called Sōma over the phone and informed Sōma that he got errands to run and closed up the restaurant. He asked Sōma about his plans after he finish middle school then hung up on him. After Sōma won the bet against Yaeko and started to clean the awning, Jōichirō returned to announce that he will close down Restaurant Yukihira for three years. Jōichirō told Sōma that it was time to part from Restaurant Yukihira, to go out in the world and measure his ability. Jōichirō recommended that Sōma attend Tōtsuki Culinary Academy during the three year closure. A few weeks later, Sōma arrived to take the entrance examination. Then, he received a phone call from Jōichirō who was currently working in New York. He told Sōma that Tōtsuki is a prestigious culinary school and if he could not graduate from there, he had no hope of surpassing him. With his competitive spirit ignited by these words, Sōma hung up his phone before Jōichirō could tell him the secret in becoming a good chef, which is to meet a woman that will make you want to give all the food you make to her. Sōma's Life in Tōtsuki Academy Sōma eventually arrived at Tōtsuki and meet up with Erina Nakiri, who was the judge for the entrance exam. Initially, Sōma was denied entrance to Tōtsuki by Erina due to their culinary differences. Sōma would then become a resident of the Polar Star Dormitory in Room 303 by passing Fumio Daimidō's entrance exam. When Sōma was challenged by Satoshi Isshiki, he realized why his father had sent him to Tōtsuki and later, during the challenge, it was revealed that Sōma was taught the French cooking techinque Poêle ''by Jōichirō. Afterwards, when Sōma asked how someone could become a member of the Elite Ten Council, he told Satoshi that he wanted to earn his father's respect by being the top of the Academy at the very least. In preparation of the [[Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki|Don RS vs Mito ''Shokugeki]], due to the Don RS' measly remaining budget and the limited funds Jōichiro had given to him, Sōma was given a huge handicap as his cooking materials were limited by his financial shortcomings. Despite this quandary, Sōma would ultimately win his first'' Shokugeki. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp ''Main article: Training Camp Arc Jōichirō makes numerous cameo appearances throughout the Training Camp. First, after Sōma bonded with Gin Dōjima, after overhearing Sōma's last name, Yukihira, Gin sensed something familiar about that name. During the Shokugeki against Kojirō Shinomiya, Megumi Tadokoro's stage fright began to get the best of her. Sōma employed one of Jōichirō's old tricks in case something like that happened. During the Breakfast Egg dish task, when Sōma found himself in a pinch, Sōma remembered his father's words to stay calm and visualize what to do. At the end of the camp, as Sōma prepared to leave, Gin saw a visage of Jōichirō over Sōma and later confirmed that Sōma was Jōichirō's son. Erina, in the meantime, had forgotten a diary in her hotel room that contained a photo of herself as a young child alongside her cooking idol, Jōichirō. Unexpected Return Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc As the participants for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election were announced, Fumio was preparing a celebration for the comeback of the Golden Age at Polar Star Dormitory. Jōichirō unexpectedly arrived at the dormitory and greeted Fumio, who nostalgically said he should at least call ahead of time if he planned to come back, lacking the little common sense as he has ever. Afterwards, Sōma returned to Polar Star where, upon entering the kitchen, he found Jōichirō cooking in the kitchen. Fumio told everyone that Jōichirō is a previous Polar Star member and a 2nd seat in the Elite Ten, much to Sōma's surprise. But Sōma surprised the dorm further by revealing that Jōichirō is his father. Jōichirō was greeted by Satoshi as a fellow member of the Elite Ten. Then Jōichirō revealed a lavish feast for the Polar Star residents, his dishes was well received by everyone for its international aspects. All of Polar Star females and even some of the males, Zenji Marui and Daigo Aoki was charmed by his mature, manly sex appeal. Unfortunately, Zenji ate one of Jōichirō's "experiential" dishes, revealing how Sōma picked up the same habit to everyone else. Fumio mentioned Jōichirō was once called an "Asura" but now he cooks with kindness, then she showed a picture of Jōichirō and Gin back in their second year in Tōtsuki Academy, adding that these two were the central pillars that bought upon the Polar Star's Golden Age. Afterwards, Jōichiro reveals Sōma's room, Room 303, was previously his room. Sōma found a burnt hole on the flooring that Jōichirō had pointed out. Later that night, Satoshi spoke to Jōichirō and learned much of Sōma's source of strength. It was not an innate talent, but Sōma's courage and ability to push through trial and error to get where he wants to. The next day, Jōichirō woke Sōma up early and summoned him to the kitchen to test Sōma in another cooking duel. At the time Satoshi, Fumio, and Megumi were awake and the three served as judges. Tasked with the challenge of making a revitalizing breakfast, Sōma and Jōichirō began their challenge. Sōma presented his dish first, an Apple Risotto. The dish was well received by the judges, but Jōichirō's Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen ultimately won in the end because it did not only revitalized the judges, but it was also hearty and filling. In the aftermath of the battle, Sōma is then praised by Jōichirō for how much he had grown and encouraged him to continue doing so. However, he took a few seconds to throw some verbal jabs at Sōma as he marked this as another loss in his journal. Just later, Yūki Yoshino entered the room to reveal their dish theme for the Preliminaries: Curry. Sudden Departure As Jōichirō prepared to leave, he suggested that Sōma should see Jun Shiomi, a spice expert and an old friend from the Polar Star Golden Era for input. When Sōma and Megumi was getting ready to head off, Fumio told them Jōichirō had already departed. As Erina returned to the Academy after performing her duty as an Elite Ten member, during her car ride back, Erina sensed Jōichirō's presence, who had just left Polar Star Dormitory. Erina immediately stopped the car and jumped out, hoping to catch a glimpse of her idol. To her dismay, he was nowhere in sight. Sōma and Megumi arrived at Shiomi Seminar. Entering the building, they found a young girl on the ground, busy making spice mixtures. As Sōma told the girl that he was Jōichirō Saiba's son, the girl immediately punched him, revealing that she is Jun Shiomi and that she did not want to remember him. Recovering from the punch, Jun revealed that Jōichirō used to use her as a taste tester for many of his failed dishes, causing permanent emotional trauma from the experience. Nakiri Cousins' Holiday Main article: Natsuyasumi no Erina During the month break during summer, in a public pool area, Alice Nakiri asked Erina if she ever had a crush, which Erina cryptically recalled her "special someone" whose cooking was perfect by her standards. However Alice teased her that she truly doesn't understand love when Erina denied ever wanting to date him. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election When Senzaemon Nakiri made his opening speech in the Chandra's room of the ''Shokugeki'' Arena, Jōichirō and other Alumni was pictured as a source of inspiration and endeavor to the students of the 92nd generation. Then, the preliminary round began. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament After Alice presented her Temari Bento to the judges. Sōma followed up by presenting his Evolved Nori Bento and questioned if her bento is amazing as it should be. In a flashback, a young Sōma was shown really attached to Kiyo, calling her grandmother. Jōichirō revealed Sōma never knew his real grandmother and treated Kiyo as such. Afterwards, the judges picked Sōma's bento dish over Alice's, advancing him to the Finals. When Sōma and Megumi remained after-hours at the fish market, Sōma reminisced when he was 11 years old, picking sardines with his father. Jōichirō explained to Sōma about picking the best fish in the market, telling him it would take more than 10 years to master judging them as fast he could. Post-Finals After the conclusion of the 43rd Autumn Election, Sōma received a phone call from Jōichirō, asking about the results of the match. Sōma told his father that he was glad to have left home to attend Tōtsuki. From that moment forward, Sōma vowed to continue searching for something to make his cooking even more special, although he felt that he was already doing just that. Although Sōma did not hear his father's thoughts, Jōichirō stated that Sōma would continue to grow as long as he continued to meet the right individuals as he has so far in Tōtsuki. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc (To be added) . Cooking Style *'Yukihira Style' - Jōichirō can cook many different foods in many different styles, founding his own cooking style known as the "Yukihira Style". Because of his knowledge of thousands of cooking styles, ingredients, and preparation, Jōichirō's cooking is flexible and unorthodox. Because of this though, much of his "test" cooking ends with terrible results that sometimes leaves the eater in mental shock, though these are rarely served to the public. However, when the cooking counts, his cooking is legendary and world class. Despite this high class cooking skill, Jōichirō continues to run a Special-of-the-Day shop rather than work in a world class kitchen, but his cooking is appreciated nonetheless. Much of his cooking skill and style has been passed down to Sōma either by directly teaching him or Sōma observing him in action and copying him. Dishes Original Dishes *Dried Sardines Garnished with Strawberry Jam - one of his many failed dishes. *'Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen' - a dish made by Jōichirō during his 490th match against Sōma Yukihira. Despite the ingredients, he used tempeh as the most prominent piece along with vegetarian broth mixed with soy milk and miso. Along with different variations of garnishes and gingers, the dish tastes like ramen with meat or fish. The dish shall revitalize your body, making one look and feel much younger. Clubs * [[Elite Ten Council|'Elite Ten Council']]' - '''Jōichirō was previously the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten. Cooking Duels Records Misc Cooking Duels Trivia *Jōichirō uses the kanji for ''Castle (Jou), One (Ichi), and Son (Rou) which could mean "son of the first castle". His current last name, Yukihira, can be translated as Blessing (Yuki) and Common or Ordinary (hira), which could mean the Blessing of the Ordinary, a reference to the location of his restaurant. His original last name, Saiba, uses the kanji for Aptitude or Talent (Sai) and Wave (Ba, an alternate pronunciation for Nami). *Despite being well known in the academy, Jōichirō does not count as an alumnus due to his questionable disappearance. This has been confirmed when the latter stated that he did not graduate from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 41, page 13 * In Buddhism and Hinduism, Asuras is a group of low-ranking malevolent deities who battle constantly with the benevolent Devas. Jōichirō shares similar characteristic of an Asura. During his time at Tōtsuki Academy, he would constantly challenged other students to ''Shokugekis ''and when he challenged Sōma to a cooking contest for the first time outside of Restaurant Yukihira, he emanated a dark, malevolent aura around him. References Navigation zh:幸平城一郎 Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Yukihira Family Category:Elite Ten Council